


Blake

by Milliscent09



Category: Chuck (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliscent09/pseuds/Milliscent09
Summary: Bellamy was a Harvard drop out. A nerd who worked at the local book and video store. So it was a surprise to everyone when he ended up with government secrets in his head. It would be up to the CIA and NSA agents, Clarke and Roan to keep him safe until they could get those secrets out, if they can even do that.orThe Chuck/100 cross-over no one asked for.I don't own any of the characters or story line. Yada, yada yada....





	1. Bellamy versus the Intersect

“Bell? Where are you?” she yells. Octavia opens the doors to find him and miller sitting on the floor. Hiding.

 

“Hey sis.” Bellamy groans. 

 

“Why are you hiding. Hi miller. Why is here?” she asks. 

 

“Im saving him. Obviously.” Miller responds.

 

Bellamy just stared at him. “Miller, dude, calm down.” he said trying to talk him down. “O, I am hiding.” he finished

 

“See!” Miller shouted justified. 

 

“Miller! O listen all those people out there are your friends. Not mine. I’m not comfortable out there. So I decided to stay in here. Where im safe.” he said trying get Octavia to understand.

 

“With me.” Miller finished trying to sell his point.

 

Bellamy just stares at him. Unbelievable. “Miller! Dude!” he yells. He looked back at Octavia and she was just looking at him. Why did she have to look at him like that. He would do anything for his sister. 

 

“Bell, it’s your birthday. I threw this party for you. I brought all these girls here, for you. Now let’s go.” she finished. 

 

Octavia grabs him by the collar and drags him out of his room. Crap. He thought to himself. This night is gonna suck. 

 

“Good bye Miller!” She shouts back to Miller, leaving him in Bellamy’s room. 

 

Bellamy hated every minute of this. He loved O, sure but this was too much out of his comfort zone. But because he loved her, he stayed outside and mingled. 

 

He started talking to a few girls. Roma was interesting. Sweet but then she started talking about school.

 

“So where did you go to school?” she asked. 

 

Bellamy froze. “Harvard, but I left early.” he answered. 

 

“Oh I knew this girl who went to Harvard. Oh gosh what was her name. Lisa, Liza. She was wicked smart in the IT program just like you. Gorgeous, brunette?” she tried to remember. 

 

Seriously. How did she know her? “Lexa?” He managed to get out. 

 

“Oh my gosh yes! Lexa. What is she doing do you still talk to her?” she asked

 

“No actually I don’t.” He said. “Hey, it was nice talking to you but I actually don’t feel so good. I’m gonna turn in” Bellamy said. Literally he couldn’t escape that nightmare he used to call his best friend.

  
  


*********************************************

 

Lexa stumbled into the building. Attempting to get in undiscovered was past now. She had been caught. The only way to get this done now was fast and loud. But she had to finish this. 

 

There wasn’t much time. She needed to get into the hard drive room and she had 5 minutes to do it. 

 

She finally found the room. That wasn’t the hard part. Even downloading the program wasn’t even the hard part. Getting out alive was the hard part. As soon as the program was activated, an alarm triggered shutting the entire building down and alerting all security. 

 

Lexa was gonna have to fight her way out. There was a 60% chance that she was going to die tonight. But she needed to get this program into safe hands. 

 

Busting out of the room was easy. She had extensive training to deal with situations like this, but she somehow she knew that this might be her last mission. She was surrounded, and she could only evade capture for so long. She needed to make sure that she sent the intersect out if she couldn’t make it. Scrolling through her handheld, she found who she’d send it to if there was anything that happened. 

 

After knocking out the last guard, she busted out of the window. She was outside. So close. And with a bang, she was on her ass. 

 

“Roan, just end it.” she gritted through her teeth grabbing her arm that was now bleeding. 

 

“Just give me the intersect, Lexa” he said motioning to her handheld. 

 

All she had to do was push send, and it would be the last thing she did. So she reached her thumb for the send button and it was the second to last thing she did. 

 

She sent the file, “Sorry” she muttered. 

 

Roan knew what he had to do. He squeezed the trigger and then next moment, Lexa was gone. Rogue CIA agent down. 

 

Before he could get a look at who she sent the file to the handheld caught fire destroying the hard drive and any trace of who received the intersect.  

  
  


**********************************************************

 

Bellamy was done meeting people. The party was wrapping up and he just couldn’t mingle anymore. He headed back to his room and it was no surprise that Miller was still there on his bed playing COD. 

 

Bellamy plopped down on the other side of his bed and just buried his head into his comforter. 

 

“Why is my life so hard man.” he mumbled. 

 

“I don’t know dude. I don’t know.” he said without breaking his concentration. 

 

An alert popped up on his computer screen but Bellamy wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone tonight. All he wanted to do was sit and watch Miller dominate at COD. 

 

“Ah dude, blast from the past. I mean not a great past but wow.” Miller said gesturing to Bellamy’s computer. 

 

“What?” Bellamy asked.

 

“Lexa remembered your birthday. What’s it been like 2, 3 years now?” Miller questioned.

 

_ What the hell?  _ He thought to himself. 

 

Bellamy got up from his chair and shuffled over to his computer. What could she possibly have sent him. Why would it matter? Bellamy opened the email to see a file labeled Augustus. He clicked on the file and a black screen came up with bold lettering. 

 

_ We write our names in the sand… _ the periods on the screen were blinking. Waiting for a response. 

 

“What does that mean?” Miller asked suddenly appearing at Bellamy’s side. 

 

“Oh it’s a code Lexa and I used to use. We would use them to make sure the servers were secure, because only we wouldn’t know how to answer the phrase.” he stands up just glaring at Nathan trying to give him the hint. 

 

“Oh this means I have to go doesn’t it.” Miller figures out. Packing up his stuff he starts to head out.

 

“Yeah dude sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow at work?” Bellamy offers. 

 

“Yep. See ya! Hey do you think there is cake left. No? Ok. I’ll go then. 

Bring me some tomorrow!” Miller stammers backing out of the apartment. 

 

Bellamy laughed to himself. Even if the last several years sucked and he felt like he wasn’t going anywhere. At least he had Miller. He also had O and Lincoln. But they were family. They didn’t really count. But he did like to think they counted. 

 

He walked back to his computer still staring at the words blinking back at him. 

What’s the harm in a little nostalgia. 

 

He typed onto his keyboard answering the riddle. 

 

_ And then the waves roll in and wash them away.  _

 

The screen went black. Then images started flashing across the screen. He didn’t quite understand what was flying across his screen, and then all of the sudden he was fixating on them. Not really understanding what was going on. He was stuck for what seemed like hours. 

 

Next thing Bellamy knew he woke up in his room. He thought it was all a dream. 

So he picked himself up and got himself ready for work. Like he always did. 

 

“Bye O!” he said starting to walk out of the apartment. 

 

“Wow Bell, you look like shit.” she yelled after him. 

 

“Thanks sis. Rough night.” he stopped looking back at her.  

 

“Ok well have a good day.” Octavia said.

 

“See you later. Bye Linc!” 

 

And then he was off. 

 

“Your brother is a little off today babe” Lincoln looked to Octavia. 

 

“I know, it’s weird. But he’ll be fine” She said. Bellamy would be fine. She would make sure of that. 

*************************************************

 

“So what do we think” Clarke asked General Kane. 

 

“Not sure. There wasn’t much to go on. She went rogue and downloaded a copy of the intersect on her handheld and sent it to someone. I think the NSA has an idea. We are trying to hack their database to find out where.” he said waiting for his computer to respond. 

 

A beep came from the general’s computer. Clarke looked down and sighed. She really did not want him to say it. 

 

“Looks like you are headed to Arcadia. Better hurry, the NSA is sending their best to retrieve it as well.” He said.

 

“Roan?” she hesitated.

 

“Roan.” He said smiling back at her.

 

She rolled her eyes. She knew what that meant. And if she was going to clean up after Lexa one last time, of course she would have to deal with Roan. 

 

************************************************************************

 

She walked into the store. She had seen pictures of her target. Tall, dark, curly hair, freckles. He was cute. Shaking her head she tried to stay focused.  _ Come on Clarke not now. We needed to find that file. And Bellamy had something to do with this mess. Why would Lexa send it to him. Who was he? _ She had to follow the mission. 

 

She walked up the the desk where he stood talking to what looked to be a friend. He was completely preoccupied, but his friend noticed her instantly. Miller threw a pen at him to get his attention. 

 

“What?!” He yelled, and then he saw her. Her blonde wavy hair caught his attention at first. But then he finally caught her eye, she was staring at him with these intense blue eyes. He definitely could get lost in those eyes. 

 

“Um hey, hi, how can i help you?” he stuttered. 

 

She cracked a smile. God he would kill to make her do that again. 

 

“Yeah I was looking for a good movie or book. I need to start something new and I can’t seem to figure out what. Do you have any ideas?” She cocked her eyebrow at Bellamy. 

 

Millers jaw just dropped to the floor and before he could react Bellamy rushed around the corner to help the gorgeous blonde out. 

 

“Clarke”, she said as she offered her hand in introduction. 

 

“Bellamy”, he managed to stammer grabbing her hand.  _ Her hands were so soft he thought to himself. Shit what did she ask help for? A book, movie? _

 

“So what can I help you with again?” he managed to squeak out before he realized he was just staring at her. 

 

She smiled again. “I was just looking for recommendations on a book or movie or tv show I should start watching. Im new in town and I haven’t really gotten to know anyone in town yet, so I thought I’d be a hermit for a bit before I actually got out there”, she elaborated. 

 

Bellamy just laughed. He definitely knew what wanting to stay inside felt like. They made some small talk and he led her over to the DVD’s so he could show her some good recommendations before all of the sudden, he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. He had never seen him before but seeing his face made him see a bunch of images flash in his head. 

 

All of the sudden he knew everything about this man, what shady dealings he was involved with and that he was involved in a plan to blow up a rather important meeting with major political members. 

 

When he finally came to, Clarke noticed something was off. She turned to where Bellamy was staring and she just grabbed his hand and ran. 

 

Before Bellamy knew it, they were out the door and running for her car. 

 

“What the hell was that? Where are we going?” he yelled at her. 

 

“What did you see Bellamy? Why did you freeze when you saw that man?” Clarke asked searching Bellamy’s eyes for some kind of answer. 

 

“Listen I don’t know if you will believe me but I got this file from an old friend, but I hadn’t seen nor spoken to her since she got me kicked out of school. But the curiosity got the best of me and I opened the file.” he said so fast it all came out in one long breath.

 

“You opened it? Did you see everything?” Clarke said surprised. She cant believe his opened it. She had to be careful now. He may know something. 

 

“I mean it was a bunch of pictures. But now i get these weird flashes and I know things now. 

What is happening to me?” he almost begged her. Bellamy felt almost sick to his stomach. 

 

Clarke was listening to him freak out in her car. She knew they had to get out of here and that it wasn’t safe around here. If she knew about him then for sure Roan would know. 

 

“Bellamy, get down!” Clarke yelled. 

 

“What?!” he yelled back at her.

 

All of the sudden Clarke back window shattered, she started her car and flew off. 

 

Bellamy had no idea what was going on. But all he wanted to do was go home. He had never wanted to hang out with O and Lincoln so bad in his life. He just closed his eyes hoping, wishing this nightmare would end. But the squeal of tire brakes and his head almost hitting the dashboard made him realize that everything that was happening around him today was very real and very dangerous. 

 

“Listen to me Bellamy,” Clarke started. “What ever might happen in the next few minutes, I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?” she said staring at me.  

 

Her eyes were so easy to get lost in. Coming to he shot back at her, “What no! I just met you and now people are chasing us and shooting at us. What the hell is going on?”

 

“Ok Bellamy, I know you must be freaking out but again I need you to trust me. I might have to point a gun at you but just know I am on your side.” her eyes went wide and then nodded like there was some unspoken agreement.  

 

They get out the car ready to run and then this huge man appears in the parking garage. His gun is really the only thing that Bellamy does notice. 

 

“Clarke” he says flately. 

 

“Roan” she counters. 

 

“Listen this guy is under CIA handling, NSA has no right!” she starts.

 

“No right! Are you kidding”, he yelled. “Lexa sent the file to him. A rogue CIA agent Clarke, the kid is mine.” Roan finishes. 

 

“Listen Roan, he doesn’t have the file anymore, he opened it.” She tries explaining. 

 

Roan just looked at Clarke then at the tall man cowering behind her. Rolling his eyes he glares at her. 

 

“You are kidding?” he challenges. 

 

“No, he is the intersect now. He flashed earlier on Shumway.” she clarifies.  

 

“Shumway is in town!?” he says surprised. 

 

“Another problem for another day Roan. We need to deal with Bellamy first.” she gestures toward the confused curly haired guy standing in between them. 

 

“He should be sent to DC” Roan offers.

 

“No they’ll just do tests on him. Treat him like a lab rat” she fights back.

 

Bellamy couldn’t keep up anymore. The two of these people whom one of them actually tried to kill him already, the other seemed to be protecting him were now arguing over what to do with him. He tried to keep up with what they were saying but it was all so politcal and over his head he couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

“Hey! Listen! Can we take a step back and explain what is going on?” he begged.

Clarke just looked at him. He could almost see pity in her eyes. He didn’t need her pity, he just needed an explanation. 

 

He sat back down in the front seat with his hands in his hair, trying to put the pieces together. 

 

Clarke just kneeled in front of him. She knew they needed to tell him what was going on but it was the wrong place. 

 

“Listen Bellamy, we need to talk. I need to explain to you what is going on. Then we can work out a plan to help you out” she offered in a softer voice. She was just staring at him. Those big beautiful eyes. He wishes they could go back to when he thought she was a customer.  

 

Roan broke him out of his delusion. “You aren’t taking him anywhere. We need to talk to our superiors. See what the next step is with Bellamy here.”

 

“Roan just get in the car. We need to go somewhere safe and talk about this.” Clarke said. 

 

They all climbed into Clarke’s car and they drove to Bellamy’s house. O was out at work still. Good, because this nightmare is the last thing he wanted to drag Octavia into. 

 

“Ok Bellamy, here’s the deal”, she said pacing back and forth. “Lexa sent you a master computer program that has all of our government secrets in it. And you opened it. Now you are the computer. Your are top priority. We need to talk to Kane. See what our orders are.”  

 

“Hey listen yeah that sounds great, but what about the guy we saw earlier. He’s gonna try to kill Senator Jaha.” What the hell was he thinking. Why did he want to get further into this mess. Why was he bringing this up? But his brain apparently wasn’t working. 

 

“Like today.” he said irritatingly finishing his earlier plea to help the Senator. 

 

Clarke and Roan just stared at each other. 

 

“What do you know Bellamy? Where is it gonna happen?” Clarke finally said realizing he was being serious. 

 

Bellamy could remember every detail. How Shumway planned to take out Jaha, and the rest of the council. They needed to get to that summit meeting and fast. He told Clarke and Roan where to be and the fastest route to get there. Lets just hope they got there in time. 

 

When they pulled up to the hotel, Clarke jumped out of the car, but not before she turned and told him to stay in the car. Bellamy sat back in frustration. 

 

Roan and Clarke ran into the hotel. But for some reason Bellamy felt like they needed his help. Call it insanity but, he got out of the car. He probably was going to regret this. 

 

Bellamy had no idea what he was doing but something was pulling him to the back of the hotel. Next thing he hears is gunshots coming from down the hall, and then Shumway was heading right for him. All he could think to do it to take him out. He lunged for him and out of sheer clumsiness, he tripped and knocked him out with his flailing feet. Clarke and Roan flew around the corner to see Bellamy pinned under an unconscious Shumway.

 

They didn’t even have time to be mad at him. They were just glad that Shumway was a lousy shot and that he didn’t get away. Clarke thought to herself, keeping Bellamy safe was going to be her toughest job yet. 

 

****************************************************

 

Being at Lexa funeral was weird to say the least. She used to be Bellamy’s best friend. But everything that happened at Harvard, he really wanted to hate her. She got him kicked out of Harvard and he was stuck at a dead end job because of her. But out of the blue, she sends him a file and makes him some asset to the CIA and NSA. What was she thinking? 

 

A flash of blonde brought him out of the argument he was having in his own head. 

 

Clarke? What was she doing here? Wait, was she crying? Why was she crying at Lexa’s funeral? 

 

*****************************************************

 

Clarke stood there trying to get some kind of closure. Her and Lexa broke up a long time ago. But it still hurt that she was gone. And now with Bellamy. God she seriously could not get involved with another one of her partners. It nearly killed her the last time. But he was different. There was something about him. It’s like she knew that he would change her life. But was she ready for that?

 

*****************************************************

 

Roan was there at the funeral too. Just out of sight so neither Clarke nor Bellamy saw him. Neither of them knew how Lexa died. He needed to keep it that way.

 

His phone rang and he answered it pretty quickly to avoid attention. “Well, looks like we are going to be stuck with Blake for a while now.” he said.  

 

His boss on the other line was quick to point out. “The new intersect will be up and running in 6 months. For now keep him close.” she said. 

 

“And in six months? What happens to Bellamy?” he asked.

 

He could almost hear her smiling through her soft giggle, “You will do what you do best Roan. You’ll kill him.” and then the call dropped. 

 

“I hope it doesn’t come to that” he muttered to himself. 

 

*****************************************************

 

Bellamy ended up at the beach, sitting and staring at the sunrise. Had he been here all night?

He couldn’t believe he was in this position. What was he gonna do? With everything that has happened, he couldn’t help but think of his life up to now. The people in his life, his friends, Miller, Jasper, Monty, Raven, Octavia, even Lincoln. They all mattered to him. And now with Clarke and Roan. He really didnt know where his life was headed. 

 

It wasnt a surprise but as if thinking about her brought her to life, right next to him. She sat down next to him in the sand and just watched the sunrise with him. 

 

He looked over at her wondering if in another life he could just be with her. She was strong, beautiful, kind. All he wanted was to reach out to her and kiss her. But something stopped him. Instead he looked back out to the ocean, watching the waves crash into the shoreline. 

 

“I know you’re scared Bellamy, but I’m here for you.” She looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes as he gazed back at her. 

“I just need you to trust me.” she paused. “Can you do that?” 

 

There was a moment of pure silence and peace between them. Looking him over trying to get a read on him, she got lost in his features. He really was gorgeous. She could get lost in his constellation of freckles to start with. She wished she could have met him in different circumstances. But she didn’t. He was her asset now, and she had to protect him at all costs, which met no getting attached.

 

Bellamy broke her out of her thoughts and answered her as confidently as he could. “I do, Clarke. I do.”

 

She just flashed a smile at him and they continued to watch the sun rise. This was a new chapter in Bellamy Blake’s life. He just hoped it wouldn’t end up killing him.


	2. Bellamy versus Harvard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy needs to face his demons from the past to potentially understand his future.  
> But it's never that easy.
> 
> or
> 
> The Chuck/100 cross-over no one asked for.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or story line. Yada, yada yada....

Bellamy walked into The Store the next day a new man. Only no one could know he was a new man. He still had to be the same old Bellamy, just with government secrets stashed in his brain that could trigger at any moment. But, other than that, the same old Bellamy. 

 

“Bellamy! Hey Hi hello” Miller all but screamed grabbing Bellamy’s arm, swinging him around in a circle. “Listen, there is a majorly hot blonde waiting for you at the customer service desk” he nudged his head in the general direction wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Bellamy glanced over to the customer service desk, and there she was. Her blonde hair sort of half swept up into a bun. A little messy, a lot adorable. Crap. He was so screwed. 

 

“Thanks Miller. I’m gonna..” Bellamy gestured towards Clarke. Miller knocked him on the shoulder and headed over towards Monty, Jasper and Raven. 

 

He walked up to Clarke, trying not to look too alarmed. 

 

“Hey sweetie!” she said. “I brought you breakfast.” she said setting down a cup of coffee, a bag of bagels and cream cheese. 

 

“Breakfast, that was nice of you” tilting his head grabbing the coffee and taking a swig. 

 

“I’m just trying to be a good girlfriend and bringing you breakfast. You know it’s the most important meal of the day” she said rubbing soft circles on his arm. Bellamy nearly shot coffee out of his nose. 

 

“Girlfriend? Oh is this a cover thing isn’t it?” he whispered recovering as the realization finally dawned on him and brought him out of his delusion. 

 

“Come on sweetie, let’s go make out”. She yanking him towards a closet down the hall.

 

“What!?” he screamed looking around the store he made sure no one saw what was going on as she dragged him towards the back. 

 

“Bellamy, I am posing as your girlfriend for cover. I need to stay close to you. I have to protect you. You have a lot of secrets in your head and a lot of people would want you for those secrets.” she said sweetly as she ran her fingers through his curly hair. She lingered there for a moment, her hands resting on the back of his neck. 

 

“Ok, so you’re my girlfriend. And you’re dressed like that because…” He asked looking down at her uniform. She was wearing the uniform that the workers across the street in the art store. 

 

“I work across the street Bell.” she offered as if he should already know that. 

 

“Oh, convenient. Do you even know anything about art?” he snorted. 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know” she said with the sexiest grin he had ever seen. Being this close to her in a confined space was harder for him than he cared to admit. 

 

“Ok, so we need to sell this like we were actually making out.” She smiled eyeing him like a piece of steak.

 

“What do you mean?” He managed to eek out in the most calm voice he could muster before she was tousling his hair, then her own. And then she was gone. He was left there, in a storage closet with his hair a muss and the soon to be love of his life gone in an instant.  _ What the hell just happened? _

 

Gathering himself, he peeked out into the hallway to see if anyone was aroung. He started out of the closet and as he turned the corner he walked right smack into Roan. 

 

“So, what did Clarke have to say?” He grunted. 

 

“Aw come on man! Now you? Jesus, you work here now? Let me guess, cover?” he spat. 

He walked away smoothing his fingers through his hair trying to avoid everyone around him. He didn’t want to deal with Roan, no matter how terrifying he was. He still didn’t trust him, and now he would always be around. He was so ready to be done for the day. This was too much. Clarke, now Roan. 

 

He headed back out to the floor to see if there was anything that could occupy his mind. Miller and the gang would definitely help with that. 

  
  


***************************************************

 

“Bell, how was your day?” Octavia asked. 

 

“Hey O, it was good.” Bellamy just wanted to avoid her and go to his room. He literally had barely gotten in the door and she was on top of him. And he had to see Clarke soon for their “date” anyway. 

 

“Good! Bellamy come on.” Miller all but screamed. “Octavia, it was better than good. Dude has a girl now! They even disappeared for a little 7 minutes in heaven at work today.” he smiled. Just looking Bellamy over for any indication that his accusations were true. 

 

“What Bell? Spill! Now!” Octavia insisted. She was scary when she was imposing. 

 

Lincoln walked out of the back room. “What happened babe?” 

 

“Linc, Bell found a girl, and apparently made out with her too. Like he’s back in high school” she said smiling at him. 

 

“Awesome” Lincoln said as he walked toward the couch next to Miller. 

 

“Listen guys. It’s new. We are actually going out tonight. So we’ll see what happens.” he mentioned trying to diffuse all the excitement in the room. 

 

“You need to bring her to dinner!” Octavia demanded. 

 

“What? O, no! Miller why are you here?” Bellamy asked finally registering he was in his living room. 

 

“Dude I’m always here.” Miller said. 

 

Bellamy shrugged. Yeah that sounds about right. 

 

“Ok well I need to go get ready. Clarke will be here in a bit, so...” and then he was gone.  

 

Octavia just watched her brother just slink back to his room. Miller was soon to follow. Maybe she should go help him out. Help him pick out something to wear. At least help him get rid of Miller. But like he was reading her mind, Lincoln just grabbed her arm and pulled her down on the couch with him. 

 

“Let it go babe. Let him figure it out on his own.” He whispered in her ear. Yeah, maybe he would she thought to herself. Another problem for another time. 

 

************************************************************

 

Clarke showed up at the front door for Bellamy. She was gorgeous all dressed up for our date. Bellamy just couldn’t believe he was spending more and more time with her. Unfortunately all of it wasn’t real and he had to keep reminding himself of that. 

 

They started heading out the apartment complex and then instead of heading out to the parking lot, Clarke veered right to the apartment next door. 

 

“Where are we going? Wait, what?” Bellamy said stumbling after her. 

 

The apartment door swung open and there was Roan, just standing there. 

Giant and unmoving. 

 

“Wait, you are living here now. Guys come on! Seriously?” he said, realizing how imposing they were actually going to be in his life. No more privacy. 

 

Clarke turned around trying to adequately justify their actions. “Bellamy, you are our number one priority. We have to make sure we keep you and everything in your head safe.” she finished. 

 

He just looked at her, then back to Roan. Then he noticed all of the surveillance monitors set up in the living room. The feeds were views flashing from his living room, to the kitchen, to his bedroom and the courtyard. Literally no privacy. 

 

Kane popped up on the screen behind them. 

 

“Oh hey General, how are you doing?” Bellamy asked as if he wasn’t too surprised he was also here, at his apartment complex and forced into his life.  

 

“Fine, Bellamy. Can we get back to the debrief?” Kane asked the room. 

 

“General.” Bellamy half saluted in agreement. 

 

“Continue.” Roan grunted. 

 

“We got a message from our CIA asset at Harvard. A professor Tsing.” Kane said as he pulled up her info on the screen.  

 

Bellamy went white. 

 

A panicked message played back with the assent saying that she had downloaded files off her computer and someone tracked her back to campus. 

 

“Ok team. We need to go in and gather any info Professor Tsing downloaded and extract her.” Kane finished. 

 

“Bellamy? What’s wrong?” Clarke asked noticing Bellamy wasn’t looking too good. 

 

“Um, Professor Tsing was my professor at Harvard. She is the one who kicked me out of school accusing me of cheating on an exam. She told me that Lexa was the one who tipped her off.” He finished sounding like he was lost in a memory.   

 

Bellamy disappeared down the hall. He needed to sit. Everything was happening so fast. He knew that he was going to have to go back. It was his old professor. There was no way he was getting out of this mission and there was no way he would get to stay in the car with this one. He was tool involved.  

 

Clarke and Roan finished the rest of the mission briefing with Kane noticing Bellamy needed a moment to himself. 

 

After Kane signed off Clarke walked down the hall looking for Bellamy. She found him in one of the spare bedrooms sitting on the edge of the bed. She knelt in front of Bellamy searching in his eyes for some understanding. She wanted to offer him some kind of relief from whatever war was going on in his head.

 

“Hey Listen, we might not need you to come with us. The only thing we might need help from you on is where Lexa might stash something on campus. In case something happened to Professor Tsing, she mentioned Lexa’s name and we think she put it in a dead drop that Lexa used to use. Does that ring any bells?” she asked hesitantly. 

 

Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair. “We used to hang out in the library. She would always find me in the classics section. It was my favorite spot. No one was ever over there and there was the comfiest couch. You know, she always would pick up a copy of the Iliad and quote “ No man or woman born, coward or brave, can shun his destiny.”” he said with the faintest smile across his lips. Roan finally found them and just hung back in the doorway waiting for some kind of information they could go on. 

 

Bellamy looked at Clarke and Roan like a light bulb just turned on. “She always had the same copy of the Iliad in her hand when she quoted it.” Bellamy always wondered how there could always be the same copy there in the same spot. Did no one take out that book? Maybe she had a hiding spot in the book? 

 

“Looks like we have somewhere to start if we can’t find Tsing.” Clarke said smiling. 

 

************************************************************

 

Bellamy found a box of old school things in his closet. There was a picture of him and Lexa in their apartment off campus. They were best friends, so he never understood why she would get him kicked out of school? Bellamy was so angry at Lexa for the longest time. He didn’t understand why. And now that she was gone, he would never get to know. 

 

At the bottom of the box was his student ID. Bellamy grabbed for it and as soon as he looked at his ID picture, he flashed. 

 

He flashed. On himself. 

 

“Clarke!” Bellamy screamed. 

 

He bolted out of his apartment and ran over to Roan’s. They both had to be there. They were probably preparing for the trip to Harvard. 

 

He threw open the door. “CLARKE!” 

 

“What Bellamy, what happened?” she asked. 

 

Why did I flash on myself? Why does the CIA have files on me? And why was it in the intersect?” he asked holding up his student ID. 

 

Clarke grabbed his ID from him and just stared at it. She was trying to make sense of what he was telling her. Why didn’t she know about this? 

He was so young looking, his hair still curly and out of control. It was his crooked half smirk though that really made her smile. He looked so innocent and hopeful. It kills her that he got stuck in all of this. But she would make sure that he was safe, and we figured out why he was in the position in the first place. 

 

She looked up at him, noticing that he was just waiting for an answer. “I don’t know Bell, but we’ll find out” she said. Bellamy took that as a promise that they would figure it out, together.  

 

It didn’t take them long to get to Harvard. Or to get to Professor Tsing’s building. They didn’t expect her to be there but they thought maybe canvassing her office would help understand who was after her and why. She wasn’t anywhere to be found. Bellamy remembered where Professor Tsing’s house was on campus. Clarke and Roan thought it couldn’t hurt to try and swing by and see if she was hiding out there, but they were too late. Once they got to her house, they found her on the floor in her home office. There was a broken vial on the desk and papers everywhere. Someone ransacked the room looking for someething.

 

Bellamy ran in to see if she still had a pulse, but she was already gone. There was no blood, so how did she die? He looked around for any weapons and found none. 

 

“Sodium Pentathol”, Clarke muttered.

 

“Truth Serum? I didn’t think that could kill you.” Bellamy asked half expecting it all to be a joke. 

 

“Normally it doesn’t, but someone must have made a serum that had a nasty ending” she said staring at Roan. Clarke must of had an idea who was behind this, but he knew exactly who did this. It was just like her to play with her marks before she killed them, but why was she involved in this. 

 

Roan was still looking around and making sure that there were no more surprises when Bellamy stepped away from the professor’s body and bumped into the desk. He didn’t notice that there was another vial on the desk that was now rolling towards the floor. 

 

Before anyone realized, the bottle broke and released a gas. Clarke tried to cover Bellamy from the exposure but it was too late. They were all exposed, and there was no telling how long it was before they all ended up like Professor Tsing. 

 

Bellamy moved around her desk, trying to adjust to whatever just happened to him. He took a look around the office seeing if anything stood out to him and he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of her notebook. It had the quote Lexa used to recite to him when she would surprise him in the library. 

 

“Holy Shit!” Bellamy screamed. 

 

“What?! Why are you yelling?!” Clarke whisper shouted. 

Roan just stood there glared waiting for a response from someone. 

 

“I know where she hid it!” Bellamy yelled again. 

 

“Bellamy stop yelling and tell us!” Clarke shouted again. 

 

“It’s at the library like we thought originally!” Bellamy said much quieter, trying not to scream at Clarke from the excitement of finally feeling like he was contributing. “Why didn’t we go there first?!” he asked. Clarke just glared at him. The serum worked fast and Bellamy had zero tolerance for it. She just rolled her eyes and looked to Roan. 

 

“Ok, we are going to go to the library and you are going to stay in the car” Clarke said as they started out of Professor Tsings house. 

 

“He’ll never stay in the car, we say stay in the car, but he never listens.” Roan stammered and kept walking towards the car.

 

“Sodium Pentathol. Its working fast. Ok Bellamy, just stay close. I can’t lose you ok.” she said too fast before her brain could catch up to the words that were coming out of her mouth. 

 

They all jumped into the car and no one spoke for fear of what might actually come out of there mouths. 

 

They pulled up to the library and jumped out of the car and once they got inside, they headed for the elevators. 

 

“You are so pretty!” Bellamy said with such genuine intensity to Clarke. He was looking at her like she hung the moon and all she could manage was a blush.

 

Roan just rolled his eyes. 

 

They got to the classics section and Bellamy ran for the old copy of The Iliad. He opened it and found nothing. Looking around confused, he noticed a false back to the bookshelf behind the books. Popping open the back he found a disc. This must be what Tsing died for. 

 

“Hey, Thanks for finding that for me!” a female voice said from behind the bookcase. 

 

“Bellamy Run!” Clarke yelled realizing who was around he corner. There was no way he could outmatch Echo. He needed to go, now. 

 

“Clarke no!” Bellamy yelled. There was no way he was leaving her here with this scary ass chick. 

 

“Aw come on guys, can’t we all be friends?” Echo sneered.  _ This should be fun _ , she thought. 

 

“No you don’t want to be friends, you want this disc that Professor Tsing hid from you!” Bellamy yelled not realizing that he just let Echo know what she was looking for now. This truth serum is becoming a huge problem. 

 

“BELLAMY” Roan and Clarke yelled simultaneously. 

 

“Truth Serum! I can’t be responsible for what comes out of my mouth!” Bellamy said as he ran down multiple flights of stairs. 

 

“KEEP RUNNING RUN DAMMIT!” Clarke screamed. 

 

Echo laughed to herself. She loved people on sodium pentathol. It always made operations entertaining, Until the crying started. But this, this might actually be fun. 

 

“Roan come on, don’t you want to catch up?” She yelled after them. They wouldn’t get far if they wanted the antidote to the serum. She just skipped down the hall leisurely after them. 

 

Echo cornered them down on the ground level of the Library into one of the lecture halls. She found all three of them just huddled in the hall arguing about which direction to go in and the dark curly haired guy wanted to see what was on the disc. It was almost too easy to sneak up to them. 

 

“Ok guys, here is the deal. The antidote for the disc. You guys get to survive, and I get the disc. 

Deal?” Echo offered. She obviously wasn’t just going to let them go, but maybe she could catch them off guard enough to get the drop on the guy with freckles. 

 

“Clarke, say deal and then you and Roan can beat her up after we get the antidote and get the disc back.” Bellamy answered realizing he had done it again. Unwittingly offered up too much information. He really should just keep his mouth shut.  

 

Clarke just dropped her head in defeat. People on truth serum were impossible to keep safe. 

 

As Bellamy and Clarke were having a non verbal argument, Roan snuck up and got the drop on Echo knocking the gun out of her hands. 

 

“How about you give me the antidote and we keep the disc, huh Echo?” he said with the biggest smirk on his face. Bellamy had never seen Roan so entertained.  

 

She really only had one chance to at least get away, and she could get the disc later. She tossed the antidote into the air and bolted before Roan could get a shot off. 

 

Thankfully Clarke was paying attention this time and she lepted for the antidote.  

 

As she got up, she gave Roan a quick spray. He just grunted in response running down the hall to see if he could find any sign of Echo still lurking around. 

 

Clarke walked towards Bellamy about to spray the antidote in his face and Bellamy stopped her. “Wait.” he said. 

 

“What is it?” she asked, searching his facial expressions for an answer. 

 

“Well, I wanted to ask this, since this may be my only chance to get a straight answer.” he said

Clarke just stared at him, waiting. She knew where this was going but she couldn’t let it go there. She knew what she had to do and she wasn’t happy about it.  

 

“Is there anything here? Between you and me? Can there ever be?” he asked with so much hope in his eyes.

 

She just waited. It almost looked like it took all of her energy and she finally spoke. “No, Bell. There can’t ever be.” 

 

He knew that had to be the answer, but he hoped it wouldn’t have been. 

 

“Well, that’s that then.” he said and then Clarke sprayed him then herself. Bellamy started down the hall beginning to process everything that had happened today. He just couldn’t be right next to her right now. He also needed to see what was on this disc, and that right now was priority number one. 

 

Roan appeared around the corner. “Griffin?” 

 

“What Roan”, she said with a pained look on her face fiddling with the antidote bottle.

 

“Did you say anything to Bellamy that you shouldn’t have?” he asked giving her a look that made her want to punch him. 

 

“I’ve had training in resisting sodium pentathol Roan. I didn’t say anything to Bellamy.” she finished. Even though everything in her body was telling her to answer Bellamy honestly, she had to keep her distance. It was the only way she could do her job and not jeopardize the mission.   

 

************************************************************

 

Once they got back to Bellamy’s apartment, he walked right to his room. Thankfully O and lincoln were still at work, so he didn’t have that hurdle to jump through as soon as he opened his door. He still had the disc on him and he needed to know if there was anything on it that would explain why the CIA had files on him. 

 

He put the disc into his computer and waited as a file opened. The file had a bunch of folders marked by years. He moved his mouse over the them and started opening the folders marked with the years he attended Harvard. Nothing popped out to him until he opened the year before he was expelled. He saw Lexa’s name. She was recruited their Junior year? How did he miss that? Then he opened what was supposed to be his graduation year, and there it was in bold letters. 

Bellamy Blake. 

 

“You didn’t think we would let you keep that did you?” he heard Clarke whisper over his shoulder. 

 

“I have to know Clarke.” he said looking up at her trying to reason with her. “Maybe it might explain everything” 

 

“Or it could explain nothing” She countered. 

 

There was only one way to find out. He double clicked on his name and a video popped up of Professor Tsing getting ready for an interview with Bellamy. Only when her office door opened, Lexa walked in. 

 

“Lexa, what are you doing here? I have a meeting with Bellamy.” Tsing said. 

 

“No you don’t. He doesn’t know about the meeting.” She said sitting down in the chair in front of Tsing.

 

“Lexa, why …”Tsing started before being interrupted. 

 

“You can’t recruit him. He won’t survive in the field. He is too good of a person for this. The CIA only wants him for his mind, and being in this job will kill him” she argued. 

 

“Lexa, I’m sorry, there is nothing I can do.” Tsing pleaded. There really wasn’t anything she could do. She only ran the interview process. She didn’t control who she interviewed. 

 

“Yeah, well there is something I can do.” and Lexa got up and stormed out. 

 

Bellamy paused the video and just stared at his computer. 

 

“She framed me for cheating, to save me?” he said finally realizing what she did. He still didn’t understand that if she went out of his way to save him back then, why did she send him the intersect and get him into this now?

 

“You can’t tell anyone about this.” Clarke said as she removed the disc from the computer. 

 

Bellamy just nodded understanding. “Not like anyone would believe me” he said as she walked out of his room and out of his apartment. 

 

On her way back to her apartment, she couldn’t stop thinking about what Lexa did for Bellamy. Maybe if she had a reason for framing Bellamy, she had a reason for stealing the intersect and sending to to him. But it’s not like she could ask her. Lexa was gone, and she took that secret with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. Ive had it outlined for a while but my computer decided to be a dick during editing and I lost a lot of work. So I had to redo it twice. Technology is fun isn't it?  
> Well let me know what you think. 
> 
> Again, there is no beta, so sorry for the spelling and grammar which there are probably issues. 
> 
> Tumblr @camhumphrey 
> 
> Love you lots! Thanks for reading!


	3. Bellamy versus Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke realize that maybe they both have feelings for each other, but nothing comes easy to Bellamy. At least not these days. They hit a road block that neither of them is expecting. 
> 
> or
> 
> The Chuck/100 cross-over no one asked for.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or story line. Yada, yada yada....

Today’s briefing started before Bellamy went into work at The Shop. Before all of this happened, Bellamy would have never thought he would have missed just waking up at 7:30 and walking into The Shop where Miller, Raven, Monty and Jasper were always there waiting for him. His life used to be so simple. Bellamy got a text from Clarke at 5:30 am to meet the her at Roan’s. There was another mission. 

 

“We are after these people.” Kane started right after Bellamy walked in the door. 

A bunch a files popped up and the screen and to be honest Bellamy kind of blacked out. It was 5am after all. There were so many things that went way over his head in this business. He tried to keep up with all the players until some guys tattoo made him flash. 

 

All of the sudden he knew who this guy was, who his bosses were and what he was doing in Arcadia. 

 

Clarke noticed Bellamy lose focus for a second. “Bellamy, what is it? Did you flash? What did you see? Bellamy, come back to me, what did you see?” she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.  

 

Bellamy felt like he was going to panic. Like full blown panic attack. The things he just saw, the secrets that just unleashed in his brain was too much this time. He couldn’t handle this. 

But then there was Clarke. 

Her clear blue eyes pulled him out of the dark hole he was spiraling down. How did she do that? What was it about her voice, and those eyes that could bring him back to center. 

 

He steadied his breathing and finally answered her. “This guy belongs to some group called The Fulcrum. He was there to pick up some package at the docks. The meeting is scheduled for Friday at 7pm.” 

 

“Ok team, we need to crash that party. Clarke, Roan, see if Bellamy can flash on any of the prep material that will help you get anymore information on this Fulcrum organization. And get ready for Friday.” Kane said. 

“We need to see what is in that shipment Fulcrum is waiting on.” he finished. 

 

********************************************

 

Bellamy walked back into work the next morning to Miller, Raven, Monty and Jasper gathered around the service desk.  

 

“Hey guys!” Bellamy called after his friends.

 

“Hey Bellamy. How was your date?” Monty asked teasingly taking a quick glance at Miller. 

 

Bellamy’s eye just widened. “What? How did you..?” he stopped. 

 

“Thanks dude.” He dead panned Miller. Seriously, his friends have no boundaries. 

 

Miller couldn’t even look him in the eye. “Hey what’s that over? Yep, hey Monty let’s go see what’s over there.” grabbing Monty’s hand and then they disappeared.  

 

Bellamy chuckled to himself just shaking his head. His friends were one in a million. He wondered how long it would take Miller and Monty to figure their shit out? They had all the time in the world. Right? 

 

“Hey Blake! So what is she like?” Raven chirped narrowing her eyes at him, trying to read his expressions. 

 

“Not now Raven.” Bellamy warned. 

 

“Do I need to hack her?” she questioned. She looked way too excited about the prospect of that. 

 

All he could do what stare at her. “Reyes, no.” he said, short and to the point. He couldn’t even begin to go into how bad of an idea that was. But I’m sure someone like Clarke is protected from that sort of thing. 

 

Raven just looked him over, then shrugging. “Ok Blake, but say the word.” She started. 

 

“And you’ll hack her facebook, instagram and twitter” he joked. He knew she could do more so he was just messing with her.  

 

Raven just glared at him. “Don’t be juvenile. I’ll hack her bank accounts and phone records. Get to know the new girl and see what she is really up to.” She said with a dead serious look on her face. 

 

“Wait, see what she is up to? What do you mean? Raven she doesn’t have bad intentions.” Bellamy started. 

 

“What, I gotta keep an eye out for you Blake, if you are gonna fall head over heels for her. Don’t want another Gina issue, do we?” she said with genuine concern. 

 

Ugh. “Not now Raven. I’ll let you know if I need anything.” He looked at her. Smiling he finished “Thanks Raven”

 

“Anytime, Blake.” she said walking away towards Monty and Miller. Jasper hot on her heals. 

 

Bellamy loved his friends because they were really there for him whenever he needed it. He loved his life. But he felt like everything was going to change. 

  
  


****************************************************

 

“Clarke…. Clarke!” Roan snapping his fingers in her face.  

 

“What Roan!” she shouted back at him finally locking eyes with him annoyed.

 

“Are you good?” he grunted, not like he actually cared about why she wasn’t focused.  

 

“Yes. I’m fine.” she answered quickly. She didn’t know if she could trust him still. But they were partners in this and she was stuck with him for the foreseeable future. She just needed to keep herself together and stay on mission. 

 

Roan walked away thinking to himself that this job was not what it started out to be. He now had to babysit this kid all because Lexa sent Bellamy the government computer. 

Idiots. 

He was working with idiots. And now Clarke was becoming attached to Bellamy. He could see this wasn’t going anywhere good fast. But he didn’t need to know the details nor did he care. As long as he kept Bellamy safe. That is all that mattered. The mission was all that mattered. 

 

Clarke was back in her own world getting ready for the op. Bellamy was in the next room “prepping”. He wasn’t ready for this kind of stuff. Yes he had helped them several times take down the bad guy. He proved to be useful in every situation the CIA put him in, but this was big. The Fulcrum was a huge crime organization. And they wanted the intersect and they knew Bellamy was involved somehow they just didn’t know it was in Bellamy. 

 

“You ready?” Clarke asked walking up behind Bellamy. She looked him over making sure all of his gear was on correctly. Bellamy nodded watching her look him over. He was pretty happy he had her with him. He never felt safer when she was around. No matter what danger they have been in, Clarke was always there. Well and Roan, but Bellamy was only starting to warm up to Roan. He didn’t trust him like he did Clarke, but he was working on it. 

 

“Ok, showtime kids” Roan said walking through the gear room unable to read a room. Clarke looked at Bellamy and tried to ease his anxiety. 

“You’ll be fine. I’ve got your back.” she whispered. Yeah he could do this, he thought to himself. Piece of cake. 

 

Sneaking into the shipping docks wasn’t as hard as Bellamy thought it would be. It was actually super easy. Especially with Clarke and Roan taking out all the security with tranq guns. They were really incredible at their jobs. As long as Bellamy stood out of their way, there wasn’t anything they couldn’t do. He was only there for intel purposes. To flash on anything important. 

 

They made it into the storage facility and they were walking up to a box crate. Clarke and Roan secured the room and Bellamy went snooping trying to figure out if there were and packing slips or any information of why this box was so important to The Fulcrum. But the thing Bellamy didn’t account for was that he always attracted trouble. He knew that, but he decided to pull back the package lid anyway. 

 

“Bellamy! No!” Clarke screamed. 

 

The box fell apart and left a huge canister in front of them with a countdown clock with 1 minute flashing in front of their faces. 

 

Roan was too busy keeping the security Fulcrum agents down the hallway at bay that it was just him and Clarke. 

 

Clarke searched the cannister for the control panel to see if there was some way to deactivate the bomb. There were no fuses to cut and nothing to deactivate. 

 

“Bellamy you need to run!” Clarke cried still looking for a way out of this. She was out of options. 

 

“No I’m not leaving you!” Bellamy barked at her. There was no way he was leaving her. After everything they had been through. He cared about her more than he should and she knew it. Their cover as boyfriend and girlfriend was becoming harder for him to handle and at this moment, he couldn’t tell the difference anymore. And he didn’t want to. He saw the look in her eyes and he knew he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. 

 

Clarke raised her gun. “Leave Bellamy!” she warned.

 

Bellamy stared her down. “There is no way I’m leaving you Clarke.” she lowered her gun knowing she would never use it on him.

 

“Why are you so stubborn?”

 

“I would say it was courage, maybe you bring out the worst in me” he said with a smirk.

 

“And you me” she said walking towards him. She glance back at the clock watching the time ticking down.

 

They had 20 seconds, and time was unrelenting. Bellamy and Clarke stood in each other’s arms unable to do anything. If this was their last few seconds on Earth, he was going to do what he has been thinking about doing since he met Clarke. The first time he saw her crash into his life, he knew it would be the beginning of his life. He brushed her golden wavy hair behind her ear, and to be honest, he wasn’t sure who moved first. It could have been him, or her, but the next thing he knew their lips crashed into one another. If there was no more tomorrow, at least he had this moment. 

 

As Clarke and Bellamy kissed each other like there would be no tomorrow, Clarke was the first one to come to realize that the bomb or whatever the timer was controlling hadn’t gone enough. It was just beeping. Clarke grabbed Bellamy by the sides of his face. His eyes were still closed and he just looked so content. She really hated bringing him back to reality but they had to figure out what was in the cannister. She pulled away from him catching her breath. 

 

“Bell, Bell?” Clarke gasped trying to get him to open his eyes. 

 

“Mmmmm?” He hummed opening his eyes looking at Clarke. 

 

“Bell, it wasn’t a bomb. We’re still here.” she said as he looked around trying to understand what had just happened. 

 

“What? Then what was it?” He asked. 

 

Clarke walked towards the monitor on the cannister. 

 

“Its some sort of oxygen monitoring system.” she said looking over the control panel that was showing that whoever, or whatever was in that cannister was alive and well. 

 

The hatch popped open releasing the seal on the cannister. Bellamy jumped back trying to avoid what ever was going to pop out of the cannister. Clarke just moved towards it and she froze. 

 

“Clarke, What is it. Are you ok?” Bellamy called to Clarke as he walked behind her.

 

He looked down at whatever was keeping Clarke speechless. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. She was dead. He went to her funeral. 

 

“Lexa?”

  
  


***************************************************************

 

“They’ve been in holding for hours.” Clarke told Bellamy as they walked into the CIA facility. 

 

“Is she awake, has she said anything.” He asked Roan as they walked in the room. 

 

“No Blake. She won’t talk to anyone but she is requesting to talk to you.” he grunted looking between him and Clarke.  

 

“What me?” He looked through the glass into the holding cell. She was just sitting there, in silence. Come on Bellamy, you need to go talk to her. Keep it simple and see what she wants. We need to find out why she stole the intersect, why she gave it to you, and where she has been. 

 

Bellamy walked into the room with every ounce of hesitance he had. There was too much riding on the line. This was too big for him and to be honest, he didn’t know her anymore. How was he supposed to talk to Lexa? 

 

“Lexa?” he whispered.

 

She opened her eyes and looked him over. 

 

“Bellamy.” she said so matter of fact.  

 

“Quid fit Bellamy?” she continued with a smirk. 

 

He squinted at her. Really he thought. Latin? Ok he would play along. “Quare, Lexa?

Paenitet.” he answered her.

 

Bellamy brow scrunched together. What the hell was going on? 

 

“Your latin is a little rusty there Bellamy.” she laughed

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve been a little busy you know, since your email.” Bellamy finished with a sharpness in his tone.

 

“And your computer?” 

 

“Destroyed.”

 

“So you’re the only one?”

 

“Yes. Why Lexa? Why did you do this? How are you alive?” Bellamy begged hoping for something helpful so he could get out of this room.

 

“They did this.” she answered. 

 

“They, who is they? Lexa give me something to go one here.” Bellamy asked.  

 

Lexa motioned for him to get closer to her so she could tell him. Only next thing Bellamy knew Lexa had a needle to his throat.

 

Clarke and Roan busted through the door. “Drop it Lexa!” 

 

“Clarke? What are you doing?” Lexa asked confused on why she is here exactly. 

 

“Lexa stop. Leave Bellamy alone.” Clarke warned. 

 

“Oh no, Clake. He’s my ticket out of here. Roan. Nice to see you again.” Lexa challenged. 

 

“Lexa. How many times do I need to shoot you?” Roan groaned. 

 

“Just once Roan.” she warned smirking. “But Bellamy and I here are leaving.” she finished. 

 

Lexa and Bellamy backed out of the room, walked down the hallway and stepped in the elevator. 

 

“Hey, sorry about that. You know I wouldn’t hurt you right?” she said scanning the elevator for some way to get out of here.  

 

“No Lexa, what the hell? You just used me to escape CIA custody and I haven’t seen you in years.” Bellamy yelled. He was so done with Lexa. 

 

“I just want to know why Lexa?” Bellamy asked. “If you were trying to save me from this life, why did you send me the intersect?” 

 

“You know I can’t tell you that right now. Listen Bellamy, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into. And I need to disappear to deal with it.” she said and the finally drugged Bellamy. 

 

Bellamy woke up on the elevator floor with Clarke shaking him awake. “Lexa?” He asked looking around trying to put together what has happened. 

 

“Long gone Bellamy.” Clarke said defeated. “Long gone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was Chapter 3.   
> We are a few chapters from the end "season 1"   
> Let me know if there were any parts of season 1 you want me to hit on.  
> Let me know your thoughts!!!! 
> 
> I want to explore The Shop more and Bellamy's friends. So the next chapter will have more of the secondary characters stories. 
> 
> Again, there is no beta, so sorry for the spelling and grammar which there are probably issues.
> 
> Tumblr @camhumphrey
> 
> Love you lots! Thanks for reading!


	4. Bellamy Versus Black Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a close call this time with the Fulcrum agents and figuring out Bellamy is the intersect, but this isn't the only thing Bellamy is dealing with. 
> 
> Lexa is back, Clarke is distracted, Miller is crazy, pineapple is said and bullets are flying. But it ends with a ring! 
> 
> Or the chapter where Bellamy almost is taken, shot, or squirreled away by the CIA.

“Ok all, Black Friday is upon us! We need to make sure there are no mob situations on our hands so…” Miller screamed into the megaphone. 

He looked to Jasper, wide eyed, “Jasper, there is a blockage in isle 2 GO, GO, GO!” he shouted.

“Raven, Jasper needs back-up!” Miller continued. 

“Miller I swear to God, if you don’t put down that megaphone, I’m gonna shove it so far up your ass that silent but deadly farts won’t really apply to you anymore.” She finished, and if looks could kill. 

Bellamy hated that he had to be here today. Not only was it Thanksgiving, but he still didn’t know where he and Clarke stood. A lot happened the last few days, with the kiss, Lexa re-appearing. And being here when The Shop was closed wasn’t exactly where he wanted to be. 

Miller screaming through the megaphone brought him back to reality, “Monty, we cannot lose the doors. We lose the doors, we lose the battle.” He finished staring at his friends wide-eyed. Miller took this so serious, like it was a game of Call of Duty. Like Black Friday was life or death. Bellamy cracked a smile at his friend thinking of how simple his life was compared to his. If only Bellamy’s life was as simple. 

Monty just nodded and walked backwards towards the door all the while flirting with Miller.

“Bellamy!” Miller shouted.

“Yes Miller, I’m right behind you.” Bellamy answered softly. 

“No one is taking me seriously in our drills, man. If no one takes me seriously then we will have a pineapple situation on our hands. Do you want that? Because I don’t want that!” He whined.  
“Whats a pineapple situation?” Jasper asked immediately intrigued about the turn this conversation was taking. 

Bellamy smiled. “Basically, if something bad happens, all you have to say is pineapple and the whole store will evacuate. It’s an end game scenario.” 

“It’s the word that should never be spoken, is what it is.” Miller spat.

“Well all I wanna do now is say pineapple” Jasper snarked. 

“God I love pineapples!” Raven interjected just loving riling up Miller.

Miller looked like he was about to lose it and all Bellamy could do was laugh to himself. Maybe being here today wasn’t such a bad thing. His friends were keeping his mind of the tragedy that is his complicated work/love life. 

Bellamy’s phone started ringing and when he answered O screeched at him. 

“God O take it down an octave. Yes, I can run to the store. It will be fine, relax.” Hanging up the phone he looked at Miller and shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry dude, but O needs me to run to the store. I’ll see you later tonight?” Bellamy finished and headed out. 

 

***************************************************************

As Bellamy walked in the door he notice Lincoln and O running around the kitchen like they were rehearsing an intricate Thanksgiving meal prep dance. Walking towards them he noticed Roan out of the corner of his eye casually waiting in the dining room. 

“Roan!” He squeaked out as calm as he could. “What are you doing here?” Smiling awkwardly and whispered in a panic. 

“Cool it kid. O invited your friend and coworker to dinner.” Roan said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 

“Ok, O here are the groceries. Need any help?” Bellamy called over his shoulder, hoping that she would need something. 

“No, this is good thank you. Keep Roan company.” She smiled and sautered back into the kitchen to finish up dinner. 

Sighing Bellamy really didn’t want to have to have small talk with Roan. Especially since Bellamy learned the other day that it was Roan who shot Lexa in the first place. The guy scared the shit out of Bellamy, but Roan wasn’t a bad guy to have on your side and for now Roan was on his side. 

“So how are things?” Bellamy casually asked, really not caring how things were but trying to be civil.

Thankfully the doorbell rang so Bellamy rushed to answer it. Opening the door Clarke, Miller, Monty, Raven and Jasper were all standing, waiting to come in and enjoy the food. 

“Hey guys!” He greeted everyone. “Come on in! Food is almost ready.” His eyes landed on Clarke’s. Tonight should be interesting. 

As everyone sat around the dining room table, Octavia and Lincoln brought the amazing food over. There was casual conversation being had all around the table. To be honest, Bellamy was happy with the turn out. Even though two of these people at the table were government spies there to protect him, and Lexa was out in the world doing god knows what, he cared about everyone at the table. Except maybe Roan. He was still trying to get a handle on him. 

Bellamy’s phone buzzed in his pocket, but he didn’t answer it. It only buzzed once so he didn’t think anything of it. Until it started buzzing again for about 5 mins straight. Everyone was pretty distracted by the casual conversations and eating so Bellamy just galnced at his phone and he had received several texts from an Unknown number telling him to go to his room...in latin. 

“I’m gonna go to the restroom.” Bellamy mentioned excusing himself. No matter how covert he tried to be, everyone just looked at him and nodded. He didn’t really care though. He just needed to see what she wanted and why the hell she just broke into his house and why she is waiting in his room. 

Closing his door quiety behind him, he turned and there she was. Lexa.   
“Why are you here?” he asked annoyed. 

“I needed to talk to you.” she begged.

“You did that already, then drugged me and bolted. You and I have a really bad track record lately” Bellamy glared.

“Bellamy, I needed to get away and deal with a few things before the people from Fulcrum realized who you were or what the CIA knew.” she tried reasoning with him. 

“But seriously, what do you want?” he rushed.

“I need to talk to Clarke.” And there it was. Wait, what? 

“Clarke”, he shook his head trying to understand. “Why Clarke.” The wheels were turning in his head trying to put two together. 

She just looked at him and all of the sudden it hit him. The crying at the funeral, Clarke’s ability to dance around any topic that included Lexa. They weren’t only partners but they were together. Now everything started making sense and for some reason, Bellamy started hating Lexa even more. It was stupid for him to be jealous, but he was. 

“Please Bellamy. And then I will tell you everything. I need to talk to her, without Roan.” she finished. 

Backing out of the room, he shuffled back into the dining room trying to act like nothing was wrong. He sat back down at the table and just stared at his food for a minute as he gathered himself. Of course they were together. That’s why Clarke has been so distant, unwavering on the topic of them. Clarke reached out for his arm and whispered, “Everything ok?” Bellamy shook his head slightly as to rid any jealous thoughts that were brewing. 

“Mmmmhmm”, he mumbled shoveling more mashed potatoes in his mouth. He was waiting for Roan to stop staring him down when he caught Clarke’s gaze. She noticed the questioning look on his face and she cocked her head to the side as to answer, whats up? Bellamy tried to mouth unnoticeably that Lexa was in his bedroom and all she could do was stare wide-eyed at him. She took about two seconds and excused herself and disappeared down the hallway. He couldnt believe she left so fast, no hesitation, no questioning, just gone. Maybe it wasn’t over between the two of them. He hated himself for thinking that.

Clarke opened Bellamy’s bedroom door and Lexa was waiting for her on his bed.   
As she closed his door she turned and all she wanted to do was scream at Lexa but managed to hold herself back. 

“Why are you here? Roan is right outside. I can holler and he will be here in 2 seconds.” Clarke warned.

“Clarke wait. You know me. I wasn’t rogue. I was on a mission. I’m trying to explain myself please just hear me out.” Lexa begged. 

“No Lexa, listen, you died. I mourned you. You can’t expect me to just pick up where we left off because tada, you’re back. It doesn’t work like that.” Clarke growled starting to turn. 

“Clarke, please.” Lexa reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Clarkes ear. Clarke always loved when she did that. Damn her for knowing her buttons. 

Lexa closed the gap between her and Clarke and wrapped her other arm around her waist just focusing on her eyes searching for some kind of red flag. She pulled Clarke to her and swept her lips against Clarke’s looking for some kind of reciprocation of emotions. Clarke kissed back, but there was no hunger there. It was more like a whisper of residual feelings that were no longer there and it broke Lexa’s heart. She pulled away and Clarke backed out of her grasp. 

Not 2 seconds later Roan and Bellamy rushed through the door. Clarke stood in front of them and Lexa and tried to get everyone to calm down. 

“Listen, we need to relocate. We can’t have this conversation here with civilians in the next room.” She whispered glaring at everyone. 

They all jumped out of Bellamy’s bedroom window and headed over to Roan’s apartment. As they filed into Roan’s living room Roan barked, “Spill it Woods!” 

“I wasn’t Rogue. I was on mission with a company imbedded deep within the CIA. They approached me and wanted the intersect for themselves. They were going for a coups and the intersect was at the heart of it. They called it project Sandwall.” she said looking to Bellamy knowing he would flash.

Bellamy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the mention of Sandwall. It was a operation that was sanctioned by the CIA for Lexa to go under and try to prevent Fulcrum from ever getting their hands on the intersect. She was to infiltrate Fulcrum and report back to the CIA with names and ways to dismantle it. 

When Bellamy came to, he relayed all of this info back to Roan and Clarke and their faces started to relax. 

“Why Bellamy?” Clarke demanded.

“He wasn’t a part of the CIA. I needed someone I could trust. And I knew he would be in good hands.” Lexa finished looking at Clarke. 

“Ok well we need to report back to Kane with this information.” Clarke concluded. 

“Yes, but how do I know I will be given to the actual CIA and not part of Fulcrum again. They think I have the intersect not Bellamy.” Lexa quipped.

“What?!” Everyone shouted at once.

“I lied to them so they would save me. I had to seem valuable to them.” she said. 

“What if I go with you? I could see if I flash. If I don’t then you are good right?” Bellamy offered looking around the room for verification that he was on the right track. Roan nodded and Clarke just looked worried. 

“We need a place.” Lexa said tearing her eyes off of Clarke and looked to Roan. 

“Oh I have the perfect place with lots of people.” Bellamy said sort of regretting his thought. 

 

***************************************************************

“It’s time boys and girls!” Miller screamed into the megaphone. “Its black friday! Everyone to their places!” 

Lexa walked into The Store with the mob, like she was looking for some deal. She could always disappear if she needed to. She was good like that. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Clarke and Roan Circling the isles as well. 

“Ok Bellamy, they are here. Do you sweep.” Clarke said through the ear piece. 

Bellamy walked towards the entrance and nothing happened. 

“You’re all good. They are clean.” Bellamy answered.

“Ok good.” Clarke said as they walked up to him. “Bellamy, I’m going to take Lexa in. I’ll see you later for debrief.” 

“Thank you Bellamy”, Lexa started. “I’m sorry about everything.” 

“You’re just going to disappear again aren’t you?” he asked.

Lexa just smiled, “It’s what I’m good at.” 

And with that, Lexa and Clarke walked out with the CIA detail. The Store was still buzzing around with black friday shoppers and he walked back towards the customer service desk. 

***************************************************************

“So are we going to talk about anything?” she asked as they were heading to headquarters. Lexa looked at Clarke for any form of response. 

Clarke kept looking out the window, avoiding Lexa’s gaze. “There is nothing to talk about Lexa.”

“Come with me.” she whispered.

“I have my orders Lexa. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Lexa stared at Clarke waiting for literally anything else to come out of her mouth. But Clarke was done. She wouldn’t come with her. So Lexa reached for her for one last kiss. As her arm extended she shot across the back seat of the car with a crash. 

Clarke could hear the car horn blaring and footsteps approaching. She didn’t move, just waiting for her opportunity. Lexa was right next to her and her breathing was slow, steady. She was awake too. They just had to wait for whoever pulled them out of the car to turn their back and they could ambush them and figure out what the hell was going on. 

After taking out the two Fulcrum agents Clarke and Lexa looked around.   
“Where is he?” Lexa screamed.   
“Who?” Clarke cried confused. 

“Murphy!” Lexa shouted desperately searching for the dirty bastard.

“Bellamy!” Clarke shouted realizing this was all a decoy. Somehow, word got out, and Bell was in trouble. Fulcrum knows that he is the intersect and if they didn’t intercept Murphy, Bellamy was as good as gone. 

***************************************************************

“Hello. Can you help me with something?” the man asked nonchalantly. 

“Yes, of course”, Bellamy said glancing at the man standing in front of him. 

“I’m looking for a certain computer. You might know where it is. Its called the intersect?” he asked with the nastiest smirk on his face. 

Bellamy’s eyes just widened. He tried looking for Roan discreetly but Muyphy just laughed. 

“Yeah, Roan is busy at the moment. And Clarke and Lexa are being taken care of right now. So I need you to walk out of this store with me and we are going to have a little chat.” he hissed.

“Hey no problem. Just please, don’t harm anyone in the store.” Bellamy asked. 

“As long as you are a good little boy, nothing bad will happen.” Murphy snarked walking them out of the store. 

Bellamy started towards the door and Jasper rushed him. Murphy just stood off to the side watching Bellamy to make sure he didn’t try and pull something. 

“Dude, registers are down, we are out of the limited edition signed copies of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and I don’t know what to do.” He whined. 

Bellamy tried racking his brain to figure out some way to distract Murphy and his goons. And then it hit him. 

“Pineapple.” He said with the most serious tone he could manage. 

Jaspers eyes grew 2 sizes. “Pineapple!!” And then he was gone, looking for Miller. 

Murphy and Bellamy started towards the door again when all of the sudden Miller came over the megaphone and warned the shoppers that there was some sort of an emergency and that everyone needed to leave. 

“Monty! Pineapple.” And with that the fire alarm was pulled and mass chaos ensued.

Bellamy disappeared in the crowd and so did Murphy.   
As The Store was evacuated, the shooting began. 

“Get down Blake!” Roan shouted. 

Bellamy just stayed curled up on the floor trying to avoid any stray bullets. As gunshots rang in his ears, all of the sudden the shooting stopped and he heard what sounded like people fighting. 

Roan rushed out onto the floor looking to help Clarke and Lexa however he could. They were on the showroom floor slowly taking out the Fulcrum operatives while Bellamy just tried to hide from everyone per Roan’s orders. 

Bellamy peaked onto the floor to see what was going on. They were incredible really. They worked so well as a team. They anticipated every movement and with every blow they came closer and closer to taking out all of them. 

Within minutes, the situation had been handled and there were just unconscious bodies lying on the floor and firefighter clad NSA agents stormed The Store. 

“Stand down, they are with us! “ Clarke shouted flashing her badge. 

Bellamy just looked around noticing something a miss. 

“Where is Murphy?” Clarke asked with a hint of worry in her voice. 

Lexa looked around frantically trying to locate the slimy Fulcrum agent who has been hunting her down since she stole the intersect. 

“Woods! Kane wants a debrief.” Roan bellowed across the showroom floor. 

Bellamy and Clarke watched her disappear into the back.

“What is going to happen to her?” he asked genuinely interested. 

“She is working that out with Kane right now Bellamy. Who know what will happen.” she finished shortly. 

“What do you want to happen?” he asked almost not wanting to know the answer. 

Clarke looked at Bellamy with so much doubt in her eyes. Clarke didn’t know what she wanted anymore. Looking at Bellamy she saw everything that was pure and good in this world. Everything that she fights for. And then Lexa. She is strong and fights for good and crushes evil. But how long could she keep going down that path before it swallowed her whole. Clarke was tired of not being able to trust anyone. Right now she trusted Bellamy, but there was history with Lexa. 

Lexa walked out of the back, cocktail dress on and suitcase in hand. She walked up to Bellamy, Roan and Clarke. 

“Well, this was fun.” she said looking at all of them landing on Clarke. 

“Where are you headed?” Bellamy asked tearing away her gaze on Clarke. She stared right at him.

“Sorry Bellamy, even you can know that. But I’m going to take down Fulcrum and chase Murphy. He’s working for someone, but we don’t know who. It’s my job to find that out. But they know I know where the intersect is. They might not believe I am the intersect anymore but they won’t be looking for Bellamy.” she finished. 

“You were right Clarke. Life is more about just surviving.” She said looking Clarke over making sure she understood. 

“What was that about?” Bellamy whispered to Roan. 

Roan turned to Bellamy “Lexa is going deep undercover”, Roan said turning away from Clarke. Bellamy shuffled after him trying to understand what actually just happened. “If Clarke wants to leave, she has to do it now.” he finished. 

Bellamy stopped in his tracks and turned to Clarke looking her over. She’s leaving? How could she leave? With everything that has happened Bellamy couldn’t believe this is how it would end. With her to just disappear and run away with his ex-best friend. Talk about knife to the chest. No, it was more than that. It was like Lexa knifed him in the chest and twisted it while staring him in the eyes. He knew Clarke wasn’t doing this to hurt him, but damn, it hurt. 

 

***************************************************************

Later that evening Bellamy was in his room just listening to his stereo play, thinking about everything that has happened in his life. His best friend from college ruins his life by getting him kicked out of school. Come to find out that Lexa was saving him from recruitment from the CIA. but then in return she sends him the intersect. A living computer that would invade his mind and take over, making him flash on government secrets which actually in turn makes him a government tool. Thanks for nothing Lexa. CIA still gets to use him. And now, the girl of his dreams, an amazingly incredibly beautiful and strong woman enters his life to save him. Which she does, everyday. He is put into a position that he has to pretend to be in love with her, but jokes on him. He actually is in love with her. But she probably loves someone else. 

As he wallows a little bit more he decides to try and call her. Maybe he can come up with some reason for her not to go with Lexa. 

The phone rings with no answer. Guess he’ll never know. 

***************************************************************

“Bellamy!” she called after him. 

“Clarke?” he murmured to himself turning around to see those golden locks and bright blue eyes just staring at him. 

“Yeah, surprised to see me?” she replied with the brightest smile. She knew exactly what she was doing. Damn her. 

“Um, Yea….no….. Hey. How’s it going?” he said trying to recover. 

“Pretty good actually. I just wanted to swing by before my shift and say hello.” she smiled. 

Bellamy just stared at her. 

“Well. Hello.” she said shrugging her shoulders. 

“Hi.” his smile took over. And she turned on her heel and she was gone. 

“Looks like she didn’t go anywhere.” Roan added walking up next to Bellamy. 

Bellamy just looked at his feet blushing. “Yeah I guess not.” Trying to keep a grin off his face. 

He started to glance back up to Raon and something caught his eye. 

“Roan, what is this?” Bellamy picked up a small microchip. 

Roan snatched it out of his hands. CIA tech Bellamy. Don’t worry about it. Go back to work. 

Deep down, Roan knew exactly what it was, but why would the CIA be bugging The Store. Were they checking to make sure he followed through after the new intersect was up and running? Was he being monitored. It was time to talk to Clarke. Figure out what this was. Maybe Kane didn’t know. 

“Clarke!” Roan shouted at her as he ran across the parking lot. 

“Roan, whats up?” she asked looking worried. 

“What is this?” Roan asked holding up the transmitter. 

“Oh shit. Where did you find this?” she demanded. 

“Bellamy found it in The Store.” he countered. 

“Shit….” she said just looking at him. 

“That is a modified CIA issue short range listening device.” Kane replied.

“What do we do sir?” Clarked asked? 

“You have about 24 hours to figure out where the bug came from and who planted it before we have to put Bellamy underground.” he said looking directly at Roan. 

“But his family?” Clarke started 

“They arent the priority Clarke. The intersect it.” Kane finished. 

“But once the new intersect is up and running, we’ll be able to release him, right?” she countered. 

Roan stole a quick glance at Clarke then back at Kane. She didn’t know he thought to himself. As soon as the new intersect was up, he would have to take care of Bellamy. 

“Possibly.” Kane said, “But for now, find out where that bug came from. Bellamy’s future depends on it Agent Griffin.” 

“Yes Sir.” they said in unison. 

***************************************************************

“Hey, Bellamy!” Lincoln walked up behind Bellamy. 

“Lincoln! What are you doing here?” Bellamy asked. Why the hell was Lincoln here, at The Store, looking really uncomfortable? 

“Hey listen, I need to talk to you.” he said nervously. “You are the man in the family. You are all Octavia has. But, dude, I’m struggling here.” Lincoln stammered trying to get Bellamy to understand what he was getting at. 

“What the hell are you talking about man. Is Octavia alright?!” He said with a worried look on his face.

Lincoln just looked him. Could he really be that stupid. “She’s fine bro, Im here to ask you for permission to purpose to her.” 

“OH! Wow!” Bellamy was stunned. I mean of course they loved each other. Of course they were going to get married, but he never thought it would happen so fast. 

“Um Bellamy?” He asked?

“Oh! Yes of course! I mean I already consider you family!” Bellamy answered. 

“Awesome!” Lincoln said and then he headed out the door. 

Bellamy couldn’t believe his little sister was getting married. This past year has been crazy. Everything in his life was changing. He just had no idea just how much. 

Clarke busted through the doors of The Store. “Hey Clarke, fancy seeing you here”, Miller said. 

“Hey Miller, have you seen Bellamy?” She asked?  
Miller scanned the floor and found him over in the cafe. “Yep,” he said pointing towards the cafe. 

“Thank you!” she shouted heading towards him. 

She walked up to Bellamy noticing he was distracted. He was deep in his head. She loved watching the wheels turn as he tried to make sense of something. She stopped at his feet and finally he saw her. 

“Hey, whats up?” Bellamy asked with a ridiculous grin smeared across his face. She made note to ask him later what put him in such a good mood. But now, she had to break the news to Bellamy. That The Store was under surveillance, and unless they found the receiver that the transmitters were sending the voice clips to, Bellamy’s life was in danger. There is a good chance that Fulcrum knew that the intersect is Bellamy already, but they had to believe that they didn’t know yet. She had 24 hrs to save Bellamy’s life before he was squirreled away indefinitely. Bellamy noticed Clarke holding something back.

“Clarke, what is it?” he hesitates to ask. 

“Bell, we have to go. Roan is looking for Fulcrum’s transmitter. It should be in The Store, but until we find it, im not letting you out of my site.” She finished. 

He swallowed. Well shit. She walked up to him and hugged him, “Bell, if we can’t find the receiver, you’ll have to go underground. Don’t react.” she stepped back smiling and nodding. “Let’s go have lunch, huh?”

Bellamy and Clarke walked out of The Store and headed towards Clarke’s car when all of the sudden gunfire rained down on them. Who the fuck was shooting at them and why? 

“Do you know how many people are looking for Lexa?” the shooter cooed. “And all the while, the intersect was here in Arcadia.” 

“Clarke,” Bellamy whispered, “I’m not ready to die, or be taken to a padded cell, or be away from you. O is getting engaged and I..” 

“Bellamy, Bellamy.” Clarke grabbed him. Looking at him she tried to find the words. To ease his worry. She didn’t know if they would make it out of this one alive. A Fulcrum agent had the information that Bellamy was the intersect. They obviously haven’t reported back yet, or this whole place would be swarming with Fulcrum agents but Clarke needed to handle this. She focused on Bellamy. 

“Bellamy, look at me. Nothing is going to happen to you.” as tears welled in her eyes. “You are going to get out of here, you are going to go to O’s wedding, and we are having fucking lunch today, ok!” she argued. He just nodded his head.   
“I’ll draw her fire” he started. 

“No!” She yelled. 

“Clarke I know you can take her, Just let me distract her. She won’t kill me.” He said about 50% sure that he was right. He stood up and drew her fire. After she realized it was him she stopped firing and walked towards him. 

“There are a lot of people looking for you, ready to get inside your head.” she said. 

“Ok, cool. But before we go, I think I need a bit more convincing. The CIA is offering a padded cell, super comfy, you got anything better to sweeten the pot?” he stammered hoping he was distracting her enough to give Clarke a window of opportunity. 

“Oh Bellamy, you underestimate your negotiating power. As soon as I tell them you are the intersect, you will be tested like a lab rat. You’ll wish you had something as comfortable as a padded cell. 

“Awesome”, he said “Can’t wait.” 

“You ready to go?” she demanded it.

“No actually I’m waiting on someone” he smiled.

“Oh yeah, Who?” she spat

“Me!” Clarke warned as she got the drop on her. She kicked the gun out of the Fulcrum agents hands and knocker her flat on her ass. Bellamy was dancing in the background cheering Clarke on. 

“You ready for lunch?” she asked smirking at Bellamy. 

“Chinese?” 

***************************************************************

“Good work team” Kane congratulated. “Looks like we kept the intersect out of the Fulcrums hands for another day. Roan stay back, I have something I need to talk to you about. Clarke you are dismissed.” 

Clarke just looked to Roan and headed out.

“Sir?” Roan started.   
“The intersect is almost up and running. You wont need to babysit him much longer. As soon as it’s up and running, I’ll give the order.” He finished. 

“Sir, you think this is still necessary? We could just put him in a hole somewhere.” he tried to reason with Kane.

“Are you backing out Roan?” Kane challenged. 

“No Sir, just a suggestion.” He responded.

“We’ll take it under advisement. You’ll hear from me soon.” and the screen went black. Roan really didn’t want to go through with this mission in particular. The kid was growing on him. And he really didn’t need Clarke coming after him because he was pretty sure she would kill him, if he went through with killing Bellamy. 

Bellamy was there leaning against the wall, waiting for her as she walked out of the building. 

“You waited?” She asked genuinely   
“Yeah, well Linc is proposing tonight, thought you might want to come along, join in the celebrations?” he asked sheepishly. 

“It’s a family thing” she started. She knew this was a line. A line she shouldn’t cross. But she so desperately wanted to cross it at the same time.

He just looked at her like he knew what what was going through her head, “I know.” he offered.

She just smiled and reached for his hand leading him to his car. She had no idea where things were heading, what tragedy or emergency they would face next or who was after him. But she knew she would do anything to protect him. Because, even though she wasn’t willing to admit it out loud yet, she cared about him. Maybe a little more than she should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, taking down Fulcrum. Exploring Clarke and Bellamy's relationship.....and will Roan have to make good on Kane's order? 
> 
>  
> 
> Next time on Blake......
> 
>  
> 
> HAHA.... sorry this update took so long. Hopefully I'll update more regularly. Any Chuck season 2 requests that we make sure I put in or spin off of? How's the dialogue? Is it hard to read? I feel like I struggle with that. But let me know. Always looking for constructive criticism....

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry dudes.  
> This literally has been a thought rolling around in my head for a while now. I finally decided to write it out. Don't know how it will go but it follows the story line of Chuck, while the characters are from The 100. It might have a few twists and turns that doesn't align with the Chuck story line, but I think in the end it will all turn out pretty well. We'll see how this goes. This is my first multi chapter story that wasn't inspired by song lyrics. 
> 
> Fingers crossed. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts or things you think should or shouldn't happen. Oh and it wasnt beta-ed so sorry for the speling and grammar issues.


End file.
